


Verdant Winds

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Among Spirit Weapons and their wielders, there is a legend of an isolated forest. The forest is home to a massive and mythical beast, who had power over the winds itself.Avari was the bird's name. She was an Adepti, a beast destined to guard their territory from evil. The forest was her home— and prison all the same. The monsters that attacked the peaceful and serene haven were obliterated— she couldn't stand disturbances on the winds.Perhaps.. one day she would be as free as the winds she controls.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Verdant Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spirit Weapons (Vocaloid AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178232) by [juli_oli_arts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli_oli_arts/pseuds/juli_oli_arts). 



> This is just a little lore thing I wrote. Maybe it's good?

The rain pittered and pattered on the canopy, and Avari watched the drops of water trace and slide off the leaves. Her nest was protected, thankfully, so it wouldn't be a soaked mess of mud, twigs, and feathers when she got back from her vigil.

Aside from the occasional storm, rainfall, or snowfall (if the year was lucky), nothing much happened here. The silence aside for the critters scurrying about was calming— but also made her feel lonely. She never had company— her village had long since forgotten her story.

One would think it'd be nice to be a creature of legend. She begged to differ.

Something shifted around the outskirts, and she twitched. Moments later, she was in the rainy sky, searching for the source of the ill-scented winds. A tall, distorted monster was roaming about, uprooting trees and ruining the enviroment.

Letting out a shrill call, she dived unto the monster, slashing it clean in two. As it faded to dust, she took to the skies and noticed three more were approaching her territory. Calling upon her powers, she slashed them apart with swords of wind.

Given of the suddenness of the attack, it seemed that something was trying to provoke her.

Letting out another cry, the forest was surrounded by a dense wall of storms. It wasn't completely non-passable, but it was enough to keep the monsters out.

Diving back into the mist, Avari shifted back into her human form. The monsters would have to wait months before even having a hope of getting in— it was time for her to rest.

And by that.. she intended on sleeping for a good while. Maybe a hundred years or so? It really was the only way she could bypass the time.

If there only was a way for her to leave the forest without fear of it being entirely uprooted..

Her thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by the sound of the winds being disrupted. Looks like she was going to have to investigate— only powerful Spirit Weapons such as the Twin Gauntlets could shatter her barriers.

Taking a look outside her nest, she noticed a snake like dragon flying about. It had a red gem buried in its neck, and it seemed to be crying out in desperate pain from the darkness within the scarlet jewel. "Just what is that.. painful noise that the dragon suffers by?"

As the rain calmed, she took flight to guide the distressed beast to the ground so she could treat it. There was a power she had— her people once called it Second Wind— that let her restore a being's state to a completely healthy and stable state. If she was able to guide the dragon to the ground, she could free it from the gem's hold.

Yet before she could use the winds to do so, it flew away after striking two of her four wings. Crying out, she fell into the trees and took a rough landing on an old path. Though.. Second Wind only had effect on mortals, she recalled. A Spirit Weapon— if the dragon was one— would be unaffected.

Collecting herself, she cast the sacred healing magic upon herself. If the dragon returned.. the forest would be without a protector. Trekking back to her nest, Avari sat down with her single pair of wings exposed. She couldn't use all four in her human form, but their weight strangely brought her comfort.

Yet the scent of the winds changed.. a village leader was coming. He was not of the local lands, yet he bore a spirit with him.

She couldn't afford an attack from another land. And, as such due to her fears and suspicions, she laid a trap for them.

None shall harm the sacred grounds of Zehpyr, the wind god.


End file.
